


He Could've Been Mine

by Ominous07



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alby is afraid, Alby leaves Newt, Alby's POV, Alpha Alby (Maze Runner), Alpha Thomas, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Newtmas gets together behind the scenes, Not much dialouge, Omega Newt (Maze Runner), Past Relationship(s), Song: she could've been mine (Keith Anderson, Songfic, newtmas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23077840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ominous07/pseuds/Ominous07
Summary: This is an AU songfic based on Keith Anderson's "She Should've Been Mine". Basically, Alby and Newt were together and broke up and Alby reminisces on their past relationship and realizes Thomas and Newt are together now.“Newt, I’ve been looking for you.” Alby heard a very familiar voice approach. He looked up to see that it was Thomas coming up to Newt and suddenly everything clicked. The familiar Alpha scent that clung to Newt belonged to Thomas, the familiar traits on Josephine that didn’t come from Newt must have come from Thomas and the name Chuck had been so familiar to him because that was Thomas’s little brother. Newt was at this party because he was with Thomas now. Thomas, one of his best friends growing up, is the Alpha that got to keep Newt, the Alpha that has a family with Newt, the Alpha Newt loves now.
Relationships: Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner), Past Alby/Newt (Maze Runner)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 75





	He Could've Been Mine

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot songfic. This idea has been stuck in my head for a while and wouldn't leave me alone, so I wrote it. Anyone who reads it, I hope you enjoy. The whole story is in Alby's point of view. 
> 
> Warnings: I do not own the Maze Runner or the song. Male/Male, if you don't like why did you click on it, it is an AU, I think that's it.

It had been ten years since the summer of 1993 and yet Alby still looks back on the memories from that summer fondly. Even after all these years, every time he remembers him it still takes his breath away like the memory makes his lungs forget how to supply oxygen to his body. Back then he thought that Omega was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, and even now, he still thinks he was the most beautiful thing he has ever seen. Looking back now he wonders what he had been so afraid of, why he hadn’t stayed and given them a real chance. He wonders what could have been if he had done things differently. As he thinks of this, he allows himself to get lost in memory.

**Flashback**

The first time he saw him was back in High School in his little backwater town. He had been a new transfer student, which was very rare in this nowhere town, and had the whole school bustling with excitement. Most of the students here had known each other since they were in diapers and knew every embarrassing moment of each other’s lives. In a way, it was really nice to always have the same people around your whole life, it gives you a sense of security, a sense of order that doesn’t change, but it could also get boring at times as well. Having something new and exciting enter his boring backwater town would be a nice change of pace and the rest of the student body seemed to agree with this notion.

There hadn’t been any new people to move into their town for years, let alone have they had a new student transfer here. Most people that had any interest in this backwater town were either old people ready to enjoy their retirement or new families looking for a nice, quaint little town to raise their families; the rest of them had been born here and lived here for their whole lives, very rarely did families with older kids move here, yet this was exactly what happened in this case.

There had been all kinds of rumors going around the school of what this new transfer student might look like, or how this student may act. Some were just ridiculous, like the one where he was a mafia leader pretending to be a high schooler to get out of the limelight, probably started by Minho, and there were more interesting ones like this kid came from a completely different country and the family were settling in America. There was also great curiosity as to whether the new student was an Alpha or Omega. Alby couldn’t wait for this kid to finally arrive so he could see for himself what he was like, then he could see if any of the rumors had any merit, or if the kid was uniquely different than anyone expected. Alby didn’t usually get caught up in the excitement of such trivial things with the rest of the student body, he considered himself much too mature for that, but this time it was different. He was honestly just as excited as the rest of his classmates, even if he hid it better than others who wore their hearts on their sleeves; such as Thomas.

The boy was tall and slim with messy blonde hair resting on top of his head, waving in every direction possible, but it looked silky soft to the touch. He had pale skin that easily rivaled freshly fallen snow at the start of winter and beautiful dark chocolate eyes that could outshine the sun itself. His scent was so alluring, mouthwatering and purely Omega. It seemed as if all the best scents in the world combined and added just a little something extra indescribable, yet delectable, just to create his tantalizing scent. All in all, the boy was absolutely breathtaking and he couldn’t tear his eyes away. He had no idea what he had been expecting the new student to look like, but it sure hadn’t been this, yet Alby couldn’t say he was disappointed one bit about it. All of this pales in comparison to the feeling he felt the first time he heard the boy speak to him. It had been a simple introduction, yet it left him yearning to hear more, he felt like he could listen to his deep, smooth accent for hours on end without ever tiring of it. The boy’s name was Newt, which was unique and mysterious just like him and fit perfectly. Alby could honestly say he had been blown away by Newt.

_I remember summer 1993_   
_He was tall and blond and enchanting and man, he was all in love with me_

Newt easily fit into his group of friends as if he had always belonged there. The more he got to know Newt, the more he was captivated by his beauty, both his inner and outer beauty. This omega really was something else, and was very nearly perfect in his eyes.

Alby soon realized that Newt wasn’t only beautiful, understanding and nice, but he was also incredibly brilliant as well, much more so than he ever gave himself credit for. He made sure to compliment the omega for all of these things as much as possible. He knew Newt was insecure and didn’t think very highly of himself, so Alby wanted to make sure he heard just how wonderful he really was.

Newt wasn’t like any Omega he had ever met before in his life. Most Omegas seemed to be submissive in nature and very obedient towards Alphas, it was in their nature to want to please Alphas. On the other hand Newt sometimes seemed the opposite of what other Omegas represented. He was independent, defiant, strong willed, stubborn and definitely not obedient if it didn’t fit with his own agenda. Newt was strong and could take care of himself and his own nature seemed to oppose the idea of wanting to please Alphas. He could be demanding at times and easily bossed around Alphas twice his size and it seemed strange at first to see such an Omega so dominant by nature and sometimes Alby wondered if Newt presenting as an Omega had been a mistake by nature, that maybe he was supposed to be an Alpha. Then there were other times Newt would let go of the control and hand it over to someone he trusted, times where this boy was so vulnerable and submissive, where he just wanted someone else to take care of him for a change. Alby felt privileged to be one of the few people allowed to witness this side of Newt. Different from other Omegas or not, he wouldn’t have it any other way, he actually liked that Newt was so strong and capable of taking care of himself. The fact that Newt could probably easily beat his ass made him even more attracted to him and he didn’t care if that was weird.

Something he had learned the more he was around Newt was that they seemed to compliment each other. He had strengths where Newt had weaknesses and vice versa. Together they seemed unstoppable, invincible. It seemed like they had been made for one another, like two halves of the same soul, but this fact scared him. As much as he liked Newt and wanted to be the one that could make him happy, the one Newt chose as a mate someday, the thought still completely terrified him. He was so young and still wanted to experience so many things, he wasn’t sure if he was ready to meet his forever, so he ignored it.

As time progressed they had only gotten closer. By the time summer rolled around they had already been dating a couple months already. Their whole relationship had felt so natural from the time they met to where they found themselves now. Newt’s eyes lit up every time they were together and he looked so happy, happier than he had ever seen him, and this happiness just made him even more beautiful than he already was. This must be what it meant when they said love made you glow, love made you look so good. It was obvious that Newt was so in love with him, even if he hadn’t already told him this, he would be able to tell, it was written so clearly on his face. At this point he was sure he had fallen in love with Newt as well, which still terrified him. He wanted nothing more than to be with Newt forever, to make him his mate and have a family with him, but the terror he felt at the thought of settling down was driving him insane. He wasn’t sure how much longer he could live with this fear.

_He started talkin’ ‘bout our future and it scared me half to death_   
_So I ran away, but to this day his memory takes my breath_

He had really tried to reign in his fear, but the deeper he fell in this relationship with the most beautiful and perfect Omega in the world, the more fearful and dread he felt. There must have been something wrong with him. Anyone else would have killed to be so in love with a beautiful Omega like Newt, but unlike anyone else that was young and in love all he could feel was fear and dread. It was really driving him mad. He really didn’t know what to do, how to get rid of this horrible feeling that had invaded him and sucked all the life and happiness from the inside out. Now, years later along the road, he realized he should have talked about it with Newt instead of letting it eat him alive trying to deal with it himself. Newt had started talking about their future with him and this only fueled the fear feasting on his insides. The fear had grown into something large and foreboding, something that had swallowed him whole from the inside out. He couldn’t take it anymore, this fear controlling his every move, so he decided he had to get away from here, away from the town he grew up in, away from all his family and friends who were so supportive of his wonderful relationship, and away from Newt the love of his life.

_You should’ve seen his smile_   
_You should’ve heard his laugh_   
_And, oh, the way his eyes would danced_   
_When he brushed his hair back_

He applied to Colleges and Universities all far away from this backwater town and told nobody of his plans, especially not Newt. Between doing this and preparing to leave in secret, he spent as much free time with Newt as he could because despite everything he really loved Newt and would miss him terribly. He tried to memorize every inch of his face, all the lines and expressions he would make. He remembered the cute scrunch between his eyes when he was concentrating. He remembered the happiness and light that brought his face to life when they were together. He remembered his smile, how it would light up his whole face, how it made him look much younger and how it was the most beautiful smile in the world. He remembered what he looked like when he was so lost in laughter that he forgot to breathe, how he would gasp for air before breaking in peals of beautiful laughter once more. He remembered the way his eyes would dance when he tried brushing his messy hair out of his face only for it to fall back in its original place after a few moments. Most of all, he remembered what he looked like with love for him written all over his face.

_He could’ve been mine_   
_He would’ve been in another place and time_   
_And now and then I go there in my mind_   
_He would’ve been_   
_He should’ve been_   
_He could’ve been mine_

**End Flashback**

Alby had moved across the country from that backwater town he had grown up in to go to college. After he graduated from college he stayed here. He had cut ties with all his old friends and his lover to make it easier. He didn’t talk much to his family to avoid having to explain why he suddenly decided to move so far from home, why he had to go to a college across the country when that had never been a part of his plan. He had no way to explain to them that his own fear of the future had driven him away from everyone he knew and loved. After a while his family had stopped asking him for explanations and quit updating him on how all his old friends were doing, how Newt was doing. His family didn’t understand, his family couldn’t understand.

He hasn’t been back to his hometown once since he left ten years ago, not even to visit his family. His family have come out to visit him here many times, but every time they asked him to visit them there he has always refused. At first it had been because of the overwhelming fear he had felt, but then it had been because he was afraid to go back. How ironic was that, he ran away from there because he couldn’t face his fears, yet it hadn’t helped relieve that fear any, he was still afraid for different reasons. He was afraid to go back and face everyone he had left behind, all of his family, all his old friends, and he was especially afraid to face Newt.

Even if he were able to get over his unbearable fear he knew he could never face Newt again, not after what he had done. He didn’t want to explain to Newt why he had left and cut all ties, he wasn’t sure if he even could explain it because looking back on it now even he thought he had been a stupid coward. Even if Newt did deserve a reason he couldn’t face up to what Newt might think of him after learning the truth, what Newt thought of him now without knowing the truth. He never wanted to know the kind of pain he had selfishly put Newt through. He never wanted to know that he had made Newt cry, even though deep down he already knew it, he didn’t want to be told and have it confirmed. Lastly, he never wanted to see that Newt had moved on, that he had fallen in love with someone else, someone that actually treated him right and deserved his love, maybe even one of his old friends. For all of these reasons and more he couldn’t go back.

Despite all of this and knowing it would never be he still went back in his mind to that summer and wondered what it would be like if he had never left. He wondered what kind of life they could have had together. He wondered if they would have been mated or if they would have had children by now. He thought about how happy he could have been if only he hadn’t let that irrational fear take over his mind. What could’ve been if he hadn’t been so stupid?

_Home for the holidays, a friend’s party New Year’s Eve_   
_I turned around and found familiar brown eyes_   
_Staring back at me_

Somehow he actually ended up coming back for the holidays, he still wasn’t sure how that had happened since he had been so dead set against it and it had worked fine for him the past ten years. It must have had something to do with how upset his younger brother Jeff had been when he tried to say no. This wouldn’t be so bad as long as he didn’t end up running into anyone he used to know, then he could be on the first plane back to his new town. Nobody had to even know that he had been back in the first place and since he has been gone so long nobody would question anything. It will all be alright.

He had planned on laying it low and staying in his parent’s house until it was time to go back home. That was a good plan. The only problem with this plan was his little brother also somehow ended up roping him into going to his friend’s New Year’s Eve party. Going to this party really worried him at first, but his brother was quite a few years younger than any of his friends had been and still in college, so the odds of running into any of them at this party were slim to none and he deemed it pretty safe to go.

“So, which friend of yours is throwing this party?” Alby asked his younger brother curiously. He hasn’t been around since his brother was still a kid in elementary school, so he had no idea who his friends were anymore. He also didn’t really have a clue who the younger kids had been back then, except the few friends his brother had. He had never paid much attention to any of them at the time. Back then his brother had been shy, but his parents say that his brother has really outgrown his shyness and become pretty outgoing and he was interested in the kind of people his brother had become friends with.

“His name is Chuck. I think you might have actually known him.” Jeff answered with a shrug. This fact puzzled Alby greatly because he couldn’t recall knowing a Chuck, though he did have to admit the name did sound oddly familiar. He just couldn’t put his finger on where he had heard it. He knew it wasn’t one of his old friends. Eventually, he chalked it up to one of the kids Jeff must have told him about back then. He still wasn’t able to shake the thought of why Jeff thought he had known the boy though.

The party actually wasn’t too bad. It was much tamer than he expected a college New Year’s Eve party to be, but that was fine because wild parties weren’t exactly his thing anyways. He hadn’t spotted one person he had known so far, but that was perfectly fine with him. He really didn’t want to run into someone he used to know. There were even a few kids running about here and there, most likely kids from Chuck’s family since this was either his place or one of his family’s place. It did seem a bit too nice to belong to a college student though, unless his family was loaded or something, which he highly doubted in this backwater town.

He had even been having a bit of fun. He was having fun anyways, that was until he turned around to find two familiar brown eyes staring back at him. Two familiar dark chocolate brown eyes that morphed into a look of surprise.

“Alby?” Newt asked, the shock clear in his voice.

_A little girl came runnin’ up and took him by the hand_   
_And a memory in miniature said, “Daddy, who’s that man?”_

He had been gone for ten years, but Newt didn’t look a day older than he had the day he left. He was still just as beautiful as he remembered. Alby wanted to run, he wanted to hide, but he also wanted to kiss the omega standing before him. He wanted to apologize and start over, yet he knew that would be impossible. He had hurt this angel far too much for that. He knows he did because Newt had loved him so much and he had left him without even a word or apology. He hasn’t spoken one word to him in all this time. Even if Newt were able to forgive him somehow he knew that Newt deserved better than him, much better. Newt probably has found that by now anyways.

Alby really didn’t want to think about the fact that Newt, his Newt, had probably fallen in love with another Alpha by now. Maybe he was mated, or about to be and maybe he had a little one. He really didn’t want to think about the fact that some other Alpha - obviously a much smarter Alpha than he was - had taken his place and given Newt everything that he should have, everything Newt had always wanted. He didn’t want to think about this, but it was hard not to when he could smell a faint scent of Alpha clinging onto the gorgeous Omega. A scent that was vaguely familiar, but he didn’t want to think about it too hard because he didn’t want to know. The point was that Newt had clearly moved on and found someone new, as he should have in all this time. He just hoped this mysterious Alpha treated Newt like gold, like he deserves to be treated and that Newt was very happy with him or her.

“Newt.” Alby whispered softly like he was afraid the beautiful illusion in front of him would dissolve if he spoke any louder. It was the only word he managed to get out in his frozen state. He desperately wanted to get out of here like the coward he was, but it felt like his feet had frozen to the ground. This was exactly the situation he had been trying to avoid. He had no idea what he was supposed to do, what he was supposed to say here. What was Newt doing at this Chuck’s party anyways? Newt had to be nearly ten years older than Chuck.

Not even a minute after he managed to whisper the name of the only Omega he had ever loved a little girl came running up to him and grabbed his hand. The girl looked almost exactly like him with a few differences. The girl had his pale skin and dark chocolate eyes, but her hair was just a few shades darker than his messy dirty blonde. Her facial features were almost an exact replica, though much younger except for the fact she had a couple freckles dotting her face. It was obvious that this was Newt’s daughter and blatant proof that Newt had definitely moved on. He wondered who her father was, though knowing might kill him on the inside. The other features of the girl looked vaguely familiar just as the Alpha’s scent was and he wondered if he knew the person who had won Newt’s heart.

“Daddy, who’s that man?” The little girl asked with curiosity dancing in her eyes. Newt looked down at her and the smile that spread across his lips was stunning just as he remembered and the look of happiness in his eyes was mesmerizing. He lifted his hand to brush the girl’s hair back before answering.

“He’s an old friend of mine. His name’s Alby.” Newt answered the girl in the same deep and alluring accented voice he remembered. Alby would be lying if he said Newt calling him an ‘old friend’ hadn’t stung. They had never been just friends, but he deserved that. He was the one to walk away and give Newt up  
after all. The girl was too young to understand the full truth anyway. She couldn’t have been older than five, but she was probably a year or so younger than that. After hearing this the girl’s mouth morphed into a sweet smile as well. It really blew him away just how similarly she smiled to Newt.

“Hello Alby. My name is Josephine, but you can call me Jo.” The girl named Josephine introduced herself. The girl had such a beautiful and unique name.

“Hi.”Alby managed to wheeze out somewhat normally. Looking at this adorable little girl who looked so much like the amazing Omega standing before him he couldn’t help, but think that this could have all been his if he hadn’t left. He could have been the Alpha at Newt’s arm and he could have been the father to this lovely little girl. Why in the world had he given all of this up again?

_Should’ve seen her little smile_   
_Should’ve heard her little laugh_   
_Oh, the way her eyes just danced_   
_When she brushed her hair back._   
_She could’ve been mine_   
_She would’ve been in another place and time_   
_Now and then, I go there in my mind_   
_She would’ve been_   
_She should’ve been_   
_She could’ve been_   
_Mine_

The way Josephine’s whole face lit up when she laughed, the way her eyes shone when she smiled and how her eyes danced with happiness were all so similar to how he remembered Newt. Seeing this little girl with Newt gave him a strong yearning for what could have been, much stronger than he has ever felt before. He was suddenly hit with the realization of just how stupid he was to walk away from this, how stupid he was to be afraid of this. Both of them could have been his if he hadn’t been so stupid.

“Newt, I’ve been looking for you.” Alby heard a very familiar voice approach. He looked up to see that it was Thomas coming up to Newt and suddenly everything clicked. The familiar Alpha scent that clung to Newt belonged to Thomas, the familiar traits on Josephine that didn’t come from Newt must have come from Thomas and the name Chuck had been so familiar to him because that was Thomas’s little brother. Newt was at this party because he was with Thomas now. Thomas, one of his best friends growing up, is the Alpha that got to keep Newt, the Alpha that has a family with Newt, the Alpha Newt loves now.

This was just another thing that he had been trying to avoid. It was much better just not knowing any of this. Ignorance was bliss and he would never be able to go back to that wonderful state of not knowing again. He really wished he hadn’t come to this party now, or come back to this town.

It actually made so much sense now though. He should have been able to figure this one out without it being slapped in his face to realize. Thomas had always had a crush on Newt, even when they had still been together. It used to irritate him to no end, but Thomas had never acted on this crush in any way, he hadn’t even flirted with the blonde back then. He had respected their relationship, but since they didn’t have a relationship anymore. Thomas had probably lost any respect he once had for him the second he broke Newt’s heart anyways. Thomas had probably jumped at the chance as soon as he was gone.

He felt anger boil in the pit of his stomach at this thought, but then realized he had no right to feel this anger, not anymore, not when he was the one to leave Newt knowing it would hurt him. He probably wasn’t being very fair to Thomas either. Thomas had always really cared about Newt and would never do anything to hurt him, unlike himself. Thomas wouldn’t have jumped at a chance to be with Newt, at least not while he was still heartbroken at the loss of their relationship. He wouldn’t have done that, but he most likely had been there for Newt every step of the way offering comfort and distractions. This probably developed into love over time and it was his fault for leaving in the first place.

“Alby? What the shuck are you doing here?” Thomas asked him protectively slightly stepping in front of Newt and Josephine, it was almost threatening. It was so strange to see this side of Thomas. The Thomas he had known had been so friendly, so forgiving, though he admitted that he deserved this.

“Tommy, be nice.” Newt chastised him, which seemed to calm him down a bit, probably the reminder that Newt was with him now, so it didn’t matter. Josephine had a confused look on her face as she looked between her parents.

“Why are you mad, papa? Papa said he a frien. You sppose like friens.” Josephine asked Thomas with a cute confused frown on her face. Thomas looked down to her and his features softened dramatically and smiled at her. He wondered if he had the same look on his face when he looked at Newt.

“He is. I was angry because the last time we saw him he did something mean and that made us sad.” Thomas explained the best he could to the little girl so she would understand. It’s amazing how good he was with the girl. The Thomas he knew had always been a bit awkward around little kids at best, except for with Chuck that was.

“I’m here visiting for the holidays. My brother insisted that I come to this party.” Alby finally answered Thomas’s question. Thomas looked back up at him, but he didn’t look as upset as before. He still had a distrustful look in his eyes. He hated seeing Thomas look at him like that. It didn’t matter if he deserved it or not, he couldn’t stand it. He had known the brunette since Thomas was four and he had been six. Thomas used to look up to him so much.

“Well, you aren’t welcome here.” Thomas growled lowly. Alby had to admit to himself that those words stung. He neve thought he’d see the day that he wasn’t welcome in Thomas’s presence. “Get outta my house.” Thomas added demandingly. It was really strange seeing Thomas so spiteful, he had never seen him act like this in his life. They did have a really nice house and that made him wonder about everything he had missed out on, not just with Newt but with all of his old friends. He had missed out on so much in the last ten years, but the rest of them would probably have the same reaction as Thomas.

“Tommy, knock it off! He is just as welcome here as any of the other bloody guests.” Newt reprimanded stubbornly. This made him smile slightly despite the situation. It was nice that Newt really hadn’t changed too much after all.

“But he hurt you.” Thomas argued defiantly. He sported a pout on his lips. Apparently he already knew Newt had won this argument and was fighting the inevitable. Newt walked up to him and placed his slim arms around the other Alpha’s shoulders.

“I know, but he doesn’t have the power to hurt me anymore. In case you forgot, I’m with you now. Forever and forever.” Newt told Thomas softly before leaning in to kiss him. That was something he didn’t want to see, but couldn’t seem to make himself look away. After Newt pulled away he grinned at him. Newt looked so radiant that he was glowing, even happier than he had been when they were together. Thomas gave a dopey, lovesick smile in return. In this moment Thomas looked happier than he has ever seen him, like Newt had just given his life meaning and it was obvious how much he must love Newt. They both seemed to love each other much more than he and Newt had. Maybe running into Newt at this party had been a good thing after all, maybe this would be the closure he needed to move on himself, to let go.

“Okay, Newt.” Thomas easily agreed like putty in Newt’s palm.

“You can stay, no matter how much of a jerk Tommy is being, ya’know.” Newt said to him without ever looking away from Thomas. Seeing them together like this, despite how much it hurt, actually made him yearn to find a love like this, a love that he wouldn’t need to fight some insane fear, a love so strong that it couldn’t be torn apart by anything.

“Thanks. And for what it’s worth I am sorry. I didn’t want to hurt you, but I couldn’t stay.” Alby explained to Newt honestly. This seemed to have gotten his attention because he let go of Thomas and turned around.

“What do you mean you couldn’t stay? I’ve always wanted to know why you bloody did it. Even though I've moved on, I still wanna know if ya didn’t love me back or somethin’.” Newt asked with curiosity shining in his beautiful dark chocolate orbs.

“That’s not it. I did love you, a lot, but I was so scared. From the second I met you I had this insane irrational fear. I don’t even know why I was so scared, but it was eating me alive from the inside. I had to get away. I was so scared of the future with you.” Alby tried to explain the best he could what he had felt.

“Why didn’t ya ever try talkin’ ‘bout it with me? I coulda tried to understand and if you had to leave to make it better, then ya could have at least bloody told me instead of just leaving without a bloody word.” Newt told him. Alby knew Newt was right, but he couldn’t tell Newt, he didn’t want to see the hurt in his eyes because of him. He knew he was so selfish.

“Yeah, I know that now, but I was so selfish and stupid. I’m sorry.” Alby apologized looking towards the ground.

“It’s okay, I forgive you.” Newt replied, shocking him to his core. Alby looked back up at him in his surprise. How could Newt forgive him so easily? “If you hadn’t left, then I’d probably never would have gotten the chance to be with Thomas and Josephine never would have existed. Maybe I should thank you for that.” Newt added cheekily.

“For the record you do look much happier than you ever did with me.” Alby revealed to the breathtaking blonde Omega.

“Do I? It’s probably true though. Thomas makes me incredibly happy.” Newt replied looking back towards the brunette Alpha who beamed at hearing this. Alby tried to smile in return at this, but it probably came out more as a grimace, not that the couple seemed to even notice since they were lost in their own little world once again.

“Daddy, I’m hungry.” Josephine said, pulling on Newt’s pant leg. Alby had almost forgotten about her.

“Alright, darling. See ya around Alby, feel free to come back anytime.” Newt called out to him as he took the little girl’s hand and started walking away. Thomas followed them, but he was mumbling about that idea. Apparently, it would take time to earn Thomas’s trust again, which was understandable. Alby thought that maybe he should come around more often and actually give himself a chance to earn his trust and friendship back. He had missed out on a lot in the past ten years and he really did miss all his old friends and family. He hadn’t managed to make any good friends back in the big city. Nobody nearly as trustworthy and loyal as the friends he left behind anyways. He wasn’t sure if he was ready to move back for good, he felt he needed to take more time to actually try getting over Newt first, but maybe he would come to visit more often. Maybe coming back home for the holidays wasn’t so bad after all.

_Mine, mine_   
_In another place and time_   
_Mine, mine, mine_   
_Could’ve been mine_   
_Should’ve been_   
_Would’ve been_   
_Could’ve been all mine_   
_Would’ve been mine_

**Author's Note:**

> The song is based on Keith Anderson's "She Could've Been Mine". I changed a couple lyrics to make it fit better for this story. Don't look the song up if you don't like country music, it is a country song and you have been warned.
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed.


End file.
